1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly relates to a wireless communication system for calculating time of flight (TOF).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the development of the wireless communication positioning has been growing rapidly, and the wireless communication positioning has been widely applied to many applications. For example, the positioning can be applied to the navigation system, the information management of where users locate, the mobile emergency positioning (e.g. related positioning rules of E-911 legislation for phones in America), the logistics management, and the car dispatch.
Time of arrival (TOA) and time difference of arrival (TDOA) are wireless positioning algorithms relative to time, and they can be applied to different kinds of wireless communication positioning, such as the global positioning system (GPS), the cell phone positioning, the ultra wide band (UWB), the ultrasonic positioning, and the like.
Time of flight plays a key role of TOA and TDOA and has a great effect on the accuracy of the positioning. A general method for calculating time of flight does not takes account of the influence of the hardware structure, the interference in the wireless communication environment, and the load of the hardware system, such that the calculated result will not be accurate.
Therefore, a scope of the invention is to provide a wireless communication system for accurately calculating time of flight to solve the aforesaid problems.